<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soft Touches,Heated Kisses But What Are We? by BananaSixteen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284407">Soft Touches,Heated Kisses But What Are We?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSixteen/pseuds/BananaSixteen'>BananaSixteen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chikage appears, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, Itaru might be OOC but he's gay ok, M/M, Short One Shot, just two bros being bros unless?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:43:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSixteen/pseuds/BananaSixteen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Itaru always thought Misumi was pretty attractive, but his features were even more stunning in the moonlight, it looked like the moon was shining just for him. Itaru decides he should keep walking before he gets caught staring especially since his neck and face still feel hot from remembering things. “Itaru!”</p>
<p>~art added~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Ikaruga Misumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soft Touches,Heated Kisses But What Are We?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I am deep in this rarepair hell seeing as only 4 fics exist for this ship, I went wild and wrote a quick one shot about them. This started off as a headcanon thread and grew so please don't judge it too harshly! Thank you for proofreading for me, Siena! &lt;3 Anyways, here you go~</p>
<p>Commissioned Art From @yankasmiles on Twitter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Misumi and Itaru both sneaked into each other’s room before they both had roommates. Misumi just wraps his arms around Itaru’s waist in bed or on the couch while Itaru plays his games on his phone. They’re not sure how they started this exchange but neither is complaining. Misumi does get lonely sometimes in his room and Itaru doesn’t mind the extra warmth from Misumi. Misumi also runs and gets snacks for Itaru if he asks without any complaints so Itaru can continue his gaming.</p>
<p>The only new issue is when it gets late, Misumi tends to slide his hands from Itaru’s waist up his shirt and just lightly tap his fingers across his waist. Misumi thinks he’s just tickling Itaru so he can stop gaming and go to sleep. Itaru would say otherwise, his waist is sensitive and the soft touches Misumi leaves makes him think that more will happen. But once he closes his game and puts away his phone,Misumi just kisses his forehead and drags him to lay down as they go to sleep. He leaves his hands under his shirt around his sensitive waist the entire night, Itaru tries to move them but Misumi is harder to move than he looks and he doesn’t exactly hate the feeling. Though he is hyper aware of Misumi’s breath on his neck, it doesn’t bother him at all. He can totally fall asleep this way. However, though he tries to convince himself this, he goes the entire night with barely any sleep.</p>
<p>This continues for nights till the new rookies join and they both end up sharing their rooms with Chikage and Kumon. This doesn’t stop Misumi from finding other ways to rile Itaru up. Whether it’s consciously or subconsciously. Before, Misumi would steal Itaru’s controllers because of the triangle button so Itaru started to buy extra controllers just for Misumi to steal and take as he pleases. Except now, Misumi still tries to steal the controller in Itaru’s hands.</p>
<p>But, oh no he doesn’t just steal the controllers out of his hands. He steals kisses from Itaru to distract him while taking the controller and running away. It gives Itaru butterflies everytime it happens and he feels like he can never get used to it. Whenever they’re alone in his room, Misumi tends to make the kisses deeper, more intimate and sometimes will slip a tongue in. He has no idea why he just goes along with Misumi’s kisses, he’s never opposed it as they started off as quick pecks that caught him off guard to now being full blown make out sessions forgetting the main purpose of the distraction.</p>
<p>But, now that he expects the kisses to happen, Misumi stopped trying to steal the controller in his hands and steals the ones he’s originally bought to be stolen. He can’t say he doesn’t miss the surprise make out sessions but he won’t push Misumi. Even though, Misumi seems to be pushing all of his buttons. Now that they don’t sleep together, Itaru has gotten a lot more sleep minus the late nights he stays up gaming but for what is it worth now? He starts to relax and get used to not having Misumi’s touches though he always has that feeling of missing them.</p>
<p>Luckily for him, Misumi doesn’t stop touching him all together. Whenever he’s gaming on the couch with Banri, Misumi will walk by and lightly drag his finger across his neck. Itaru always catches him, looks to see his face but Misumi just smiles and leaves. There was also another time where he was getting a lunch box from Omi that he made for everyone before he left for work, Misumi walks by him and just lightly drags his finger across his waist while reaching for an onigiri on a plate. Itaru’s whole body heats up and he rushes out the door.</p>
<p>The only one to notice this is of course, Chikage. He doesn’t make a big deal of it. “Are you two dating or?” “Ah look senpai, my break is over, I should get back to work.” “ Chigasaki.” Itaru stops and sighs, “We’re just friends.” At least that’s what he thinks. They’re definitely friends but he wants more. Of course, he wants more. Anytime he thinks about their kisses or the way Misumi would wrap his arms around his waist ever so tightly makes his entire body heat up. Does Misumi even know what he’s doing?</p>
<p>Misumi doesn’t know. He likes touching Itaru and he likes the reaction Itaru gives him along with Itaru just being soft and warm when they cuddle or go to sleep together. But now that they have roommates so they can’t just cuddle as they please. Or that's what Itaru thinks.</p>
<p>All the small touches Misumi gives Itaru throughout the day sets him on fire and he misses Misumi’s body behind him while they slept even though it always caused Itaru to get no sleep at all. He also misses when Misumi used to steal kisses from him, his lips are surprisingly really soft and sometimes if they were alone in his room, the kisses got more intimate to say the least. Itaru can feel his body burning all over again thinking about it, so he decides to go out for a night walk. Maybe, he’ll go get a snack from the kitchen, he’ll get lucky if Omi is up making anything after dinner for the late night students studying.</p>
<p>When he leaves his room, the first thing he sees is Misumi petting a cat while sitting in the tree. Itaru always thought Misumi was pretty attractive, but his features were even more stunning in the moonlight, it looked like the moon was shining just for him. Itaru decides he should keep walking before he gets caught staring especially since his neck and face still feel hot from remembering things. “Itaru!” Itaru thinks about running but he knows that’s too much energy plus Misumi is so much faster than him. Maybe if he just stands still, he won’t see him like in his usual video games where he has to hide from night guards.</p>
<p>But, this isn’t a video game and Misumi can see him. “Itaru? What are you doing?” Itaru sighs, it’s not like Misumi could see how hot his face was in the moonlight anyways. Itaru walks over to the tree. “I was going to see if Omi made any late night snacks, what are you doing Misumi?” “I was looking at the moon and talking to Anko!” Itaru looked at the cat in Misumi’s lap and it was a cat with light brown spots all over, the cat’s spots did have a similar color resemblance to red beans. “What were you talking about?”</p>
<p>Meoooooow~ Meooooow~ Meooow~ The cat jumped from Misumi’s lap and skittered away through a nearby bush. “Oh bye bye!” He waves goodbye to Anko and turns his attention back towards Itaru, “I was talking about Itaru!” Itaru’s heart might have jumped a little. “Me?” “Mmm! I was saying I miss getting to hang out with Itaru and sleep because Itaru is so warm plus I get to play lots of triangle games!” Oh. Itaru can feel his face heating up again. So he wasn’t the only one who felt that way.</p>
<p>Misumi could see the slight blush on Itaru’s face in the moonlight and smiled. Misumi decided to hang upside down from the branch so he could be right in front of Itaru’s face now. Itaru didn’t realize he wasn’t paying attention till he saw Misumi’s face pop in front of him. He took one step back in surprise but didn’t entirely move away. He hasn’t gotten to be this close to Misumi in a while where it was just the two of them even if his face felt incredibly hot from the proximity. It felt like minutes maybe hours passed, before another word was spoken.</p>
<p>“Itaru.” The way Misumi said his name, his voice was deeper and it felt like it held so much more to it even though all he said was his name. Itaru looked at Misumi and his heart jumped. Misumi’s eyes were looking at him in the same way they did when they pulled away after one of their more intimate kisses. Itaru didn’t want to say he was expecting him to lean in, but he really hoped he would. Misumi grabbed his face with both of his hands and kissed him. A part of Itaru was laughing inside because he really was just recreating the Spiderman scene with Misumi and they probably looked ridiculous. But, he was so focused on the kiss that he didn’t even care. The soft lips he’s thought about for the past few months, the warm hands that used to grab his waist and the tongue he would never admit out loud that he missed.</p>
<p>Misumi pulled away first and Itaru tried not to show his disappointment from the kiss ending so fast. Misumi jumped down and smiled. “Itaru, your face is red!” He held Itaru’s face between his hands and laughed. Itaru didn’t realize how much he missed Misumi being so close till now. Yeah, they live together and always see each other in the morning and for dinner but there was something so different about this moment.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to let it go, he wanted Misumi to touch him more, he wanted more gentle but firm kisses. “Misumi, I like you.” Itaru didn’t realize he blurted out till Misumi moved his hands and tilted his head, “I like you too, Itaru!” Itaru drops down crouching and puts his hands in front of his face, “Aaaaah not like that, I-I” His heart feels like it’s gonna beat out of his chest, he can’t remember ever confessing to anyone before. He’s always been the one to get confessions, the animes make this a lot easier than it looks.</p>
<p>Misumi crouches down, “Itaru? Are you okay?” Itaru pushes his hair back and looks at Misumi, his face being the hottest it’s ever felt this entire night. “I like you! I like like you, Misumi!” Itaru thinks he could not look or sound any lamer than he just did. Misumi just smiles and his voice sounds deep like it did before, “I said I like you too, Itaru.” His eyes look so soft and gentle when looking at him, Misumi moved Itaru’s hand and helped him stand up.</p>
<p>Misumi just told him that he likes him as their feelings are mutual. Misumi interlocks their hands and puts his forehead against his. “And you like me too, right Itaru?” Itaru couldn’t form the words on his lips and just nodded. Misumi smiled and kissed him. It was a different kiss they never shared, it held love, mutual understanding and so so much warmth.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>They pulled away and as Itaru was going to open his mouth to say something, ~Grooooowwwwll~ Misumi’s stomach growled. “Hehe I wonder if Omi made late night onigiri!” Misumi grabbed Itaru’s hand and walked in the direction to the kitchen but he didn’t move. “Itaru?” “I can’t move…” “Hm? Does your stomach hurt?”</p>
<p>He didn’t know how to tell Misumi that his knees felt weak from all the adrenaline his body just went through from kissing, confession and now he’s dating him. He felt like a main character in those shoujo mangas that Muku always read. “Ah no, my stomach is fine but I- ''</p>
<p>His eyes looking elsewhere with a slight blush returning that he would wish to go away. Misumi decides to just pick him up in bridal style and says, “I don’t get it but I’ll help Itaru get onigiri too!” as he runs into the kitchen carrying him. Itaru didn’t think his night would go this way but he’s happy now that he can be near Misumi whenever he wants.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>